June 13, 2006 ECW
The June 13, 2006 Edition of ECW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's ECW brand, took place on June 13, 2006. This was the debut episode. Episode Summary Edge and Lita interrupt a special moment The highly anticipated world premiere of ECW on Sci Fi opened with the much talked about the presentation of the new ECW World Heavyweight Championship to Rob Van Dam. Instead of disposing of the WWE Championship as many expected him to do, Van Dam elected to hold on to the gold. The special moment, however, did not last long. Edge, who will challenge Van Dam for the WWE Championship at Vengeance, interrupted the celebration. After a few kind words, which were later revealed to be a set up, Edge speared RVD, and attempted to escape through the crowd. Thinking he was in the clear, Edge stopped to taunt both RVD, and a stunned Paul Heyman. When Edge turned around, John Cena was waiting for him. The two former WWE Champions brawled back to the ringside area where RVD joined the fray. After a low blow to Van Dam, Edge again retreated through the crowd. With RVD disabled, Cena took advantage of the situation and delivered a knockout blow to Paul Heyman. With that, the ECW locker room emptied and Cena hightailed it through the crowd. Kelly Kelly debuts Also on the Sci-Fi premiere, viewers were introduced to the ‘Tease of the Week’, Kelly. The blonde bombshell revealed herself to be an exhibitionist, and performed an extreme dance for the fans the likes of which has never been seen on Sci-Fi before. Extreme Battle Royal The Battle Royal, which included ECW veterans Tommy Dreamer, Sabu, Danny Doring, Roadkill, Al Snow, Stevie Richards, Tony Mamaluke, Little Guido, Big Guido, Balls Mahoney and ECW newcomer Big Show, lived up to it’s billing and more. Using an arsenal of weapons, which included a steel chair, trash can and a variety of street signs, the hardcore wrestlers put their bodies on the line in an attempt to make a statement on ECW’s historic re-debut. Big Show eliminated no fewer than a half dozen of his fellow ECW wrestlers, but in the end, it wasn’t enough as ECW legend Sabu used a chair to eliminate Big Show, and earn a trip to Vengeance where he will meet John Cena in a rematch of their meeting at WWE vs. ECW: Head to Head. Results * 10-Man Extreme Battle Royal: Sabu won after eliminating Big Show; Al Snow, Danny Doring, Stevie Richards, Roadkill, Balls Mahoney, Tommy Dreamer, The FBI (Tony Mamaluke, Little Guido, & Big Guido) (w/ Trinity) & The Big Show were in the match. Image Gallery Warning: Some images may not be safe for work! June_13,_2006_ECW.2.jpg June_13,_2006_ECW.3.jpg June_13,_2006_ECW.4.jpg June_13,_2006_ECW.13.jpg June_13,_2006_ECW.14.jpg June_13,_2006_ECW.15.jpg June_13,_2006_ECW.16.jpg June_13,_2006_ECW.18.jpg Notes * Kelly Kelly and Trinity's debut. * Debut of the striptease segment, Kelly's Expose. This would later be turned into a dance segment. * The women of ECW were not immediately labeled as WWE Divas but were called ECW Vixens. This would change after Paul Heyman's departure. Category:WWE television episodes Category:2006 television episodes Category:ECW episodes Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Lita Category:Trinity